Johannes Cabal: The Alchemist (or, Huey Laforet: The Necromancer)
by Sydopolis
Summary: After hearing of an immortal living in New York, Johannes Cabal- a necromancer of some little infamy- goes to prove the validity of the claim- and to strike up a partnership.


**In Which Two Men Meet and Share A Goal**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my Baccano!/Johannes Cabal crossover. I thought that Huey and Johannes were so similar with such similar goals that I couldn't resist making them meet. I had to push up the time period of Johannes Cabal, but it's not by too many decades, so it shouldn't pose a real problem. Also, I should be updating my other fics soon. I just lost all drive to write, but it's back! Be sure to tell me what you think.**

The sun of New York City was much too bright for Johannes Cabal, much as it was in every city he visited, causing him to don his unusual, blue smoked-glass spectacles. _Better,_ he thought. He was wearing is usual black, striking a rather imposing figure at six feet tall. Perhaps it was his confidence that he called dignity, or perhaps it was just his outfit after all, but people seemed to be avoiding him.

It didn't bother Cabal at all. If anything, he was glad for it.

There was one person he was looking for- one man, to be specific. A supposed alchemist by the name of Huey Laforet. He had been taking up stay in New York, or so Cabal's sources told him. He also knew of his appearance and where he would be likely to find him. He pulled the paper (that was rested against a Webly .57) from his pocket and checked the address against the street corner he was standing on. Folding the paper neatly and sliding it back into his pocket, the necromancer took the left and headed down a narrow alley. The door was normal, so as to not draw attention, but he knew very well what lay beyond. Pulling his revolver from his pocket, he turned the handle and walked inside- _To hell with formalities._ Keeping the gun steadily aimed, he shut the door behind him. At the end of the hall to his right there was a light coming from a room. He slowly made his way down the hall and turned into the small laboratory.

It was occupied by only one man. Black hair, a few inches shorter than Cabal. He seemed busy looking over a sheet of paper and a sample of some sort. He didn't so much as look up. Cabal coughed once, only to receive a single glance before the man went back to looking at whatever had his attention despite the aim of the gun at his head. Now, if there was anything that angered a dignified (and slightly vain) man like Johannes Cabal, it was when he wasn't given any attention from someone who should have been remotely afraid of the gun he was aiming at them. With a scowl, Cabal crossed the space between them. "Huey Laforet?"

"Yes." It wasn't an inquisitive, _What do you want?_ It was a simple response.

Cabal's scowl turned to a grimace. "I have a few questions for you. But first," he fired the gun once, a clean shot into the other man's head.

Johannes Cabal wasn't prone to violence. He would readily admit that he didn't like it that much; However, his actions always seemed to betray those beliefs. Instead of leaving the body where no one would find it for presumably a few days, he sat down on a nearby stool and waited. He took out his pocket watch and checked the time. Ten seconds. That was when the blood and grey-matter splattered on the wall and the floor began to move as if alive. In a rather grotesque display, the body pieced itself back together and Huey Laforet stood up, looking the same as before- except now there was a gentle smile on his lips, one Cabal could recognize as similar to he smile he used himself.

A smirk played across the necromancer's lips as he pocketed the gun, it having served its purpose for now. "So it's true."

Huey nodded and looked at the miscellaneous things scattered across the table. It was a mess, albeit an organized one, but it was still something Cabal would never support in his own laboratory. In a movement almost too quick for the necromancer to catch, the black haired man grabbed a syringe and swiftly injected it into the side of Cabal's neck. The blond man only had time to set his face into a mixed expression of shock and hatred before his muscles became paralyzed. The alchemist took in the effects and quickly jotted down something on a notepad. _Probably writing down the effects._ Cabal couldn't find any fault in that- he had done the same thing once or twice.

"You're Johannes Cabal, yes? I've been expecting you," Huey began. "You're a necromancer from England, although you have a slight German accent, so presumably you moved to England in your youth. I also know that you have a trail of bounties and arrest warrants behind you. Now, now, I won't turn you in." Again with that fake, gentle smile. "I happen to be a wanted criminal as well. It wouldn't do well for either of us to get arrested. The effects of that experimental drug should be wearing off soon," he said all too casually. "After that, I want to know exactly what your offer is."

Cabal was slightly appalled at how cool he was about everything, but then he realized he was on even ground with the man in front of him. They were very much alike in his mind- hopefully that would prove to his advantage.

The necromancer felt the feeling return to his limbs and he stretched them out. "I am here because I heard about your immortality and your research through an anonymous source." The look in Huey's eyes instilled in Johannes that he knew exactly who the source was, so he continued. "I have similar research myself, except I don't exactly wish for immortality."

"You wish to work together."

Those words made the necromancer cringe. He always worked alone. He was much too vain and picky to do otherwise. There wasn't another way to describe the offer though. Setting his pride aside, he nodded.

"Very well. Now, if you'll take off your jacket we can begin working now, if you would like?"

Something about the immortal made Cabal uncomfortable. Something bothered him. It was one of those feelings in his subconscious, nagging at him but not telling him exactly what it was. He shrugged both those feelings and his jacket off- for now. He would keep those warning signals in mind and do his best to figure out the man standing beside him.

For now he liked the alchemist. He was just as serious about his work as Cabal himself. He was also just as to-the-point. If his gut feelings were wrong, it could be a very profitable partnership.


End file.
